coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 241 (3rd April 1963)
Plot Mr Glegg looks for Elsie again. Frank has his half-day off work and goes to buy his wedding suit as Christine looks for him. Concepta signs Lucille's form giving permission for her to go on the school trip. She realises her bad-tempered father is short of money and offers to forgo the trip but he insists on giving her the deposit. Annie looks over a choice of dresses from the Gamma Garments' catalogue. Swindley is slightly put out that Frank is getting his suit from Charlton's and not him. Frank invites him round to makes suggestions to Christine. Florrie gives Christine her blessing. Minnie has trouble closing her front door. Ena think the residents ought to take a stand against Wormold and demand dilapidation repairs. Christine is annoyed that Frank bought his suit without taking her along and she isn't impressed with the toy nightie-holder he buys her. She suddenly tells him she can't marry him as she's not in love with him. Frank can't believe she's left it so late before telling him. She takes the entire blame for the matter. Frank is unable to persuade her to change her mind. He leaves and goes home alone. He refuses to answer the door to Swindley and Miss Nugent. Edwin Mason calls on Christine and berates her for turning Frank down but Elsie stands up for her. Ken and Val return from Jackson's Chip Shop and hear from an angry Mason as he leaves No.11 that Christine has called the wedding off. Ken feels guilty for his father and they worry how he'll react. Ena overhears Albert in the Public telling Annie, Len and Harry about Frank and Christine. They feel it was inevitable but still feel Christine has treated him badly. Elsie gives Christine her support and sees her off home. Mr Glegg catches up with Elsie. He tells her that if she's doesn't pay the rent arrears, the bailiffs will be called in. She tells him to bring them on. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Mr Glegg - Geoffrey Hibbert *Edwin Mason - Campbell Singer Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christine takes the plunge, and Elsie prepares to put up the shutters. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,331,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst (about Frank Barlow) "Something very funny about him. Always thinkin'. 'es the type that suddenly does summat awful and gets 'is name in t'paper - quiet." --- Christine Appleby: "I'd trap myself. I'd run into traps. I should stand still. I run on roofs, away from men, towards men. Away from myself, mainly." Category:1963 episodes Episode 0241